Kaiju Showdown
by LuigiG54
Summary: A series of battles in fanfiction that is a crossover with Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, Pacfic Rim and so on where people can PM or review a fight to do and people can vote on. First five fights from me and then I will choose a fight from a reviewer for people to vote on. Review or PM a battle. 1 on 1, 2 on 2, and so on. Disclaimer: I do not own anything kaiju related.
1. Kaiju Showdown 1

Kaiju Showdown #1:

Godzilla vs Zoa Muruchi

The Battle in the Storm

It was a stormy night in the city of Fukuoka. The citizens were doing their needs during the rainy weather. As the wind howled and the rain coming down hard, something was amiss. Near the harbor, an area of the waters was bubbling. Then the area of the water started to grow big. Then as the waters splashed back down and it revealed to be a monster. The monster was blue with different aquatic features with the apperence of some kind of sea dragon. It was none other than Zoa Muruchi. The monster roared infamously as the kaiju started to head towards the city.

The civilians run for their lives evacuating the city as the blue aquatic kaiju started to attack the city. Zoa Muruchi smashed many different buidings and used his Energy Beam in many directions in his path of destruction. Then the military came in tanks and in fighter jets despite the raining weather. The vehicles started to blast the fearsome kaiju. Zoa Muruchi was angered by this and so he used his Energy Beam to blast the military tanks and shot down the fighter jets. The military vehicles started to back away as Zoa Muruchi tries to blast all of them. While he was doing that, something big came behind him quietly. Then it blast some kind of fire at Zoa Muruchi's back which caused the monster to fell down to the ground. Then the blue kaiju quickly got back up and look to see who it was. It was another monster and everyone knows very about this monster. It was black with dorsal plates on his back. He looked like a dinosuar. It was none other then the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla.

Godzilla roared fiercely at Zoa Muruchi. So did the blue kaiju. Then they clashed with one another and the two monsters began to gave each other punches. Then Godzilla gave Zoa Muruchi a very hard punch to the face. It caused the aquatic kaiju to fall down on a building. Godzilla then came to the monster. He was about to stomp on him when the blue kaiju fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla's chest. Godzilla stumbled back as Zoa Muruchi got back up and he rammed towards the monster which caused Godzilla to fell the the ground. Zoa Muruchi then started to delivered serveral punches to Godzilla. Then Godzilla caught Zoa Muruchi's hand and dragged him down to the ground. Then Godzilla got back up and started to kick Zoa Muruchi around. Then the blue kaiju quickly got back up and tried to smacked Godzilla in the face, but the black kaiju quickly ducked down. The aquatic monster did this several times until Godzilla grabbed Zoa Muruchi in the monster's side and flipped the monster over him.

Godzilla then stomped on Zoa Muruchi on his chest. Then he backed a couple of feets away and fired his Atomic Breath at the aquatic kaiju's chest. He growled and then he back up. Then he ran towards the King of the Monsters and then he bites him on his left arm. Godzilla roared in pain as Zoa Muruchi chomped down on his arm which was starting to bleed. Godzilla then punched him several times until Zoa Muruchi let go of his arm. Then Godzilla blasted him in his face and it caused the blue kaiju to crash into a building. Godzilla rubbed his injured arm and then he ran towards Zoa Muruchi. He then grabbed Zoa Muruchi's head and started to bash him to the building. The aquatic kaiju tired to brake free of the dinosaur kaiju's grip, but Godzilla was strong. Then he threw Zoa Muruchi up into the air and blasted him with his Atomic Breath. Then Zoa Muruchi crashed down onto a building.

Godzilla then walked towards Zoa Muruchi as Zoa Muruchi got backed up. Then the aquatic kaiju fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla in the chest. He did this for a couple of times until finally Godzilla fell to the ground crashing onto a building. Zoa Muruchi ran towards Godzilla and then he gave serveral punches to Godzilla again. Then he bites the King of the Monsters in different areas of his body. Then Zoa Muruchi kicked Godzilla very hard which caused Godzilla to slide towards a big tall building. Then Zoa Muruchi fired his Energy Beam at the building. The building started to collapse and it fell on the kaiju. Zoa Muruchi satisfied thinking that he has won started to walk away to continue his path of destruction. Then the building started to rumbled and to break apart. Zoa Muruchi heard this and he turned his head around. He was confused until a blue flame came from the building and headed towards him in the face. The kaiju roared as he fell down to the ground. Then erupting from the building was Godzilla. He roared angerly at Zoa Muruchi and then he ran towards him. Zoa Muruchi quickly got back up and roared angerly as well and he also ran towards Godzilla as they once again clashed into each other.

The storm rages on as the two monsters continue to fight each other. They gave each other punches, kicks, and fired their own beams and fires at each other. They were unaware that their fight tooked them back to the harbor.

Zoa Muruchi gave serveral punches to Godzilla. Then Godzilla grabbed one of Zoa Muruchi's arms which he was about to punch with. Then Godzilla gave Zoa Muruchi an uppercut to his jaw. Zoa Muruchi stumbled back. Then Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at Zoa Muruchi in the chest. The aquatic kaiju stumbled back. Then Godzilla smacked him in his face with his tail. Zoa Muruchi fell onto a building as Godzilla walked towards him. Then the King of the Monsters grabbed his lower jaw trying to break him open. But then Zoa Muruchi fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla's face which it caused the kaiju to stumble back. Then Zoa Muruchi quickly got back up and kicked Godzilla in his chest. He gave Godzilla again several more punches. Then Godzilla grabbed Zoa Muruchi by the sides of his body and then he along with Zoa Muruchi jumped into the water.

Godzilla gave Zoa Muruchi a couple of punches and then he used his Atomic Breath to blast him down to the seafloor below. Then Godzilla swimmed away to the surface. But then he was ambushed by something blue swimming passed him. It was Zoa Muruchi. Unwilling to give up, he rushed towards him like a torpedo. Godzilla was struck, but he recovered and so he chased after Zoa Muruchi. The two sped towards each other like torpedos as they gave each other different underwater slashes. Then Zoa Muruchi was about to attack Godzilla again, when Godzilla grabbed him by his neck and then he swimmed up to the surface of the water.

The two monsters were now above the water, but they were a couple of feet away from the city. Then the two kaijus clashed again for the last time as the storm continues to pour down on them. They gave each other punches . Then Zoa Muruchi fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla in the chest and it caused Godzilla to stumble back. Then Godzilla growled at Zoa Muruchi and he came rushing towards him. He gave Zoa Muruchi several punches and then he grabbed and then threw him across. Zoa Muruchi quickly got back up and then he fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla, but he fired his Atomic Breath to stop the beam attack. The two beamc collided with one another as the two monsters struggled to win the beam collision. Zoa Muruchi's beam seemed to be winning, but then suddenly, lighting came down and it struck Godziila's dorsel plates which caused them to glow even brighter. With the help from the lighting, Godzilla's Atomic Breath became stronger and then it started to overpowered Zoa Muruchi's Energy Beam. And then the beam struck Zoa Muruchi and then he exploded.

Godzilla roared victoriesly for his battlr against the aquatic blue kaiju and then he submerged back into the water as he swam back to his home on Monster Island.

**And there you have it folks the first battle. I will do four more of my own battles with some help from others and then I will choose someone's battle that they reviewed or PM me. So in the meantime put in your battles and I will choose on and have others to vote on a poll to win.**


	2. Kaiju Showdown 2

Kaiju Showdown #2:

Gamera vs Fire Golza

A Fiery Battle

It was just a relaxing day in Japan. Everyone was just enjoying there time. But the people are unaware of a volcano, that is located near a small village, was erupting. Then coming out of the volcano is a monster know as Fire Golza; a fired up version of a regular Golza. The monster roared fiercely as he made his way down the volcano as lava follows behind the monster.

The monster attack the small village as the citizens run for their lives. Fire Golza crush every small building in sight and he even used his Super Ultrasonic Beam at the environment. The people run as fast as they could to get out of their town which was being attack by the fire monster. Then Fire Golza had his attention on the fleeing people. He charged up his beam and as he was about to fire it, something black and fast came in and knocked the monster down. The people were surprise and then the smoke cleared, to only reveal what it appears to be a giant monsterous turtle. It is none other than the "Guardian of the Universe", himself, Gamera. The people cheered.

Gamera roared at Fire Golza as the monster got back up. The fired up monster became angry and then he charged at the monster. The turtle monster ready himself as the monster collided with him while Gamera protected the people as they continue to run for their lives. Gamera then gave a punch to Fire Golza's face; which it caused the monster to stumbled back. Fire Golza then used his tail to hit the monster in the chest. It didn't do much damage, so Gamera grabbed his tail and then he threw Fire Golza at a different location to prevent him from causing even more damage to the small village. Gamera then flew up and then landed to where he threw Fire Golza to.

Fire Golza got up and then came rushing towards Gamera and bit one of his hands. Gamera roared in pain and then he punched Golza in the face until he let go of his hand and Gamera fired a Plasma Fireball in the face. This caused Fire Golza to back away, but then he fired his Super Ultrasonic Beam at Gamera and it cause the giant turtle to stumble back. Fire Golza fired his energy beam again and then this time, Gamera kneeled down. This was Fire Golza's chance and so he ran to the monster and slammed Gamera to the ground. Then the monster started to repeatedly hit Gamera on its shell.

Fire Golza kept on hitting Gamera's shell, trying to cracked it open. Then Gamera inserted his head, arms, and legs into his shell and then he spun around as he started to levitate and then he crash into Fire Golza. This caused the fire monster to tumble over to the ground. Then Gamera landed and he came out of his shell along with his arms and legs. Gamera roared and then he fired a fireball at the monster, but the monster absorb the fireball with his chest and the he fired a Molten Fireball Blast at Gamera. Gamera stood his ground and then he speed run to Fire Golza and gave him several punches. Then he gave him the final blow to the face as Fire Golza stumbled back.

This made Fire Golza even more angry and then he charge at Gamera and grabbed both his arms and pushed him until he fell to the ground. Then Fire Golza stomped on Gamera's chest; trying to break him. Then the turtle monster grabbed Fire Golza's leg and pushed him back to the ground. Gamera got up back on his feet, but so did Fire Golza. Then they collided with each other again and they each gave punches to each other. Then Fire Golza kicked Gamera in his leg; causing Gamera to stumbled back. However Gamera quickly got back up and fired another Plasma Fireball at Fire Golza, but once again Fire Golza just absorb it with his chest. Then the monster fired his Molten Fireball Blast at Gamera. Gamera quickly turned around and he mange to sheld himself from the fireball.

This cause Fire Golza to get heated up (no pun intended). He fired his Super UltraSonic Beam at Gamera, but Gamera mange to dodge the attack. Fire Golza fired his beam again, but Gamera dodge the attack again. Fire Golza kept firing his beam over and over again, trying to hit the turtle monster. Eventully, Fire Golza got tired of firing his beam. This gave Gamera a chance for an open shot. He fired his Plasma Fireball at the monster's face and it caused the monster to fall down. Gamera fired his fireball attack again at Fire Golza, who is down at the ground. Then Gamera walked up to the monster and then he gave the monster several punches. Then Fire Golza bit one of his hands and then he rips it off. Gamera roared in pain as Fire Golza got up.

Fire Golza then gave Gamera several punches to his face. Then he grabbed the head of the turtle monster and slammed him to the ground. Then he stomped on Gamera' chest again, trying to crush him. Then Gamera bit Fire Golza's leg, which it caused him to roar in pain, and then pushed him far. The Guardian monster got back up, even though one of his arms were missing. Then Fire Golza fired his Molten Fireball Blast at him, but then Gamera mange to absorb his fireball attack with his damage arm. Then Gamera's damage arm begins to regenerate and then it became a firey arm. Gamera then rush at Fire Golza and he gave a very hard punch to his chest. The impact of the punch has damage his chest and it made the powered monster to kneel to the ground and it growled in pain. Then Gamera launched at him, grabbed him, and then he started to flew off with him.

Gamera was making his way to the volcano where Fire Golza originated. He was flying to his destination, when suddenly Fire Golza tired to fight off him with the remaining energy that he has. He tired to punch him, but it didn't bother. Then Fire Golza fired one last shot of his Super Ultrasonic Beam at Gamera in the face. It mange to hurt him, but then Gamera fired off a Plasma Fireball back at his face. They were now above over the volcano. Then Fire Golza bit the Guardian in his neck. This caused the turtle monster to roar in pain. Then he let's go of Fire Golza and then he punched him with the arm that had just been regenerated in his damage chest. The fire monster gave a painful roar as he fell into his death at the volcano. The volcano then stopped erupting as it killed off Fire Golza. Gamera roared victoriously and then he flew away.

**Well here is the second battle. Once again I do not own Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, and anything that is related to them. They belong to their respective owners. **


End file.
